Sometimes Bad things come from Good
by Thepersonwholoveskickinit
Summary: Cat and Tori go on a Vacay a long time away from home, sounds fun right? WRONG! The house is very creepy and near a city. And poor Cat… she goes through such a horrible thing and doesn't take it to the police! Cat and Tori bond through this experience and eventually they feel… right with each other. Tori faces a little crisis herself. Cat attempts suicide. Sorry, sucky summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Victorious, but Dan, if you'd wanna hand it over I'd gladly continue it…**

Cat's POV

Tori and I were going out to her cabin. I guess it's not really in the forest, but near the city. We wanted to hang out alone, away from the gang, and from our parents. Yep, no adults, just me and my bestie. We arrived at the cabin, and when we got there… it was very small and creepy looking. Tori said it's not all that bad.

She and I went inside and unpacked our crap. "Well… this is it, my cabin." Tori said a little nervously. "It's scaring me Tori…" I said frightened. "Don't worry Cat!" She told me comfortingly. "Tori… I don't… I don't wanna sleep here." I said, almost crying. "Hey, Kitty Cat, It'll be alright! I'll sleep in your room with you. Does that sound good Kitty Cat?" She said trying to calm me down. "Uh-huh." I said sucking on my thumb. "And Mr. Purple too?" I said, not forgetting about my stuffed friend. "And Mr. Purple too." Tori said calmly. "Ice cream?" Tori asked, well more told me. "IIIICCE CREEEEAAMM!" I childishly yelled.

Tori's POV

Me and Cat walked up to an Ice cream stand near by. We ordered our different cones, and walked for an hour until we reached my favorite park. When we arrived, we sat down on a bench next to the bathroom just 'cause.

I told Cat we should go, but she insisted she stay. So I told her I'd be back in 2 hours to come get her. She wanted longer, but I said no. I started my journey to the cabin.

Cat's POV

I had to potty. So I went in the bathroom next to the bench. It was pretty dark in there, and I swear I heard something… I walked into a stall, and out of nowhere something that would change my life happened, something I never expected… something that made me wish I had listened to Tori…

**Sup MEGA ULTRA AWESOME PEEPS?! Cliffhanger huh? Eh. I'll update in about a week or so. Depends on what you guys think. Is it good or is it GET THIS STORY OFF THE NET! And Also, what do you think happened to Kitty Cat? Tell me in your reviews. And I'm sorry, but I have the worst writers block luck in the WORLD! So, I might just do a lot of short chapters because I really don't wanna keep you guys waiting for EVER! So tell me what you think. This story's life is on the line. Like it, it won't die, Don't like it, R.I.P Story… after March 1****st**** 2015, I will be so excited from meeting THE Ariana Grande, that my writers block will conquer me and this story might no make it through. I get depressed when I'm happy. See ya. Say hi to the wife and kids!**

**~~~~~~~The Person Who Loves Kickin' It~~~~~~~**

**3 3 3**

**;) ;) ;)**

**:'( :'( :'(**

**LOVE LOVE LOVE **


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV

One hour and Thirty minutes later

I have a half hour to arrive at the beach and I'm already a little over halfway there.

Thirty minutes later I finally reached my destination and took a breath.

There was no sign of Cat.

"Kitty-Cat! I'm here!" I shouted in an attempt to find her. Nothing… I walk to the bench we were at and walked a little further and then stop dead in my tracks.

What I see is the worst thing I've ever seen in my life.

Cat was laying there, pale and blood covering her small body, her eyes were closed and her clothes were ripped.

Cat's POV

I woke up and Tori was standing over me in utter shock. I didn't know why, until I remembered that horrible experience and started bawling.

"T-Tori?" I said in pain. Whenever I moved, it hurt. "Cat!" Tori exclaimed. "We need to get an ambulance!" Tori said. I examined my bleeding body and refused.

"I don't want to tell them my information" I argued. We argued for a while longer until I won. She carried me bridal style back to the cabin.

When we got there, she wasn't exhausted at all. But she wasn't very strong… She said something to me, but I was so traumatized that I couldn't make out the words.

She just sounded blurry. Eventually I wasn't moving. I was sitting upright staring of into space. It was 7:00 and she took my shirt of and I think she gasped. She hesitantly cleaned me up and slid a pajama shirt over my torso and it hung a little over my legs. The breast area was too small, so my balloons popped out pretty clearly.

Tori carefully slipped off my pants and picked me up and set me on her lap. She put some purple pjs onto my slim, frail legs. She then picked me up, layed me in bed, and then said something else. I could make out a few words.

"What happened?"

I think she realized that she wasn't gonna get anything out of me and gave up. She curled up on the floor on the other side of the room. I felt bad, so I used my voice and it was painful.

"T-Tori, come lay with me" I insisted. She refused, but I used my puppy eyes. It still works even while your eye looks a dark shade of blue. She layed as far away from me as possible to prevent uncomfiness. I snuggled her though. It hurt at first, but then the pain eventually went away and turned into just pure love. I fell asleep with my bestie in my arms.

**Okay guys, well at least I think that that one was longer than the other… oh well. What do you guys think? Will Cat confess and let us all know what's goin' on? Or will she shut Tori out? Your reviews help me become a better author! RANDOM TUTORIAL! How to draw a cut. Materials: Pencil, Pen. Draw a line with your pen. Now scribble over it with pencil and then wait till it's dark before stopping. Rub your finger over it for a bit. There ya go!**

**See ya'll later!**

**~The Person Who Needs To Change Their Name~**


End file.
